


Apologies

by Dracothelizard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the whole Kate Argent deal in season one, Finstock thinks that maybe he should apologise a bit to Adrian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

“Sorry your ex-girlfriend turned out to be a crazy psycho serialkiller,” he says, and puts the bottle of whiskey on Adrian’s desk. 

Adrian looks at the bottle, then up at him, then at the bottle again.

Finstock smiles to himself. Yeah, look at that bottle, he thinks. It’s proper, Irish whiskey rather than the bottle of Jack Daniel’s that he usually gets, but this is a special occasion. If there was ever a time for a peace offering in the shape of Irish whiskey, ‘ex-girlfriend being a psycho’ is it.

“She was never my girlfriend,” Adrian replies carefully. 

“Ex-one-night-stand doesn’t have the same ring to it,” he says. They’re talking. Actually talking, no exchanging small talk or pleasantries or complaining about students. This is good. 

Adrian leans back. “Does this mean you have finally gotten over your ridiculous Alpha male superiority issues?” 

“I do not have ridiculous Alpha male superiority issues!” he exclaims. He doesn’t. He just likes shouting at teenage boys. Doesn’t everyone? He strongly suspects it would do all teachers good to vent their frustrations by shouting more often. It’s not good to keep all emotions locked down so far beneath the surface that people think you’re a robot.

Case in point, Adrian Harris, who is still calmly looking back at him. “You informed me that it was literally impossible for any woman to prefer a, what did you call me again? Weirdo science geek? Over someone like you. I think you may have drawn some comparisons to primitive hunter-gatherer civilisations and how women have evolved to be attracted to strong, physically fit men.”

He opens his mouth to object, although he hasn’t quite thought of what to say. But that’s never stopped him from talking before.

“Which I don’t think is how evolution actually works,” Adrian continues. “Then again, you’ve spent most of high school flinging balls into a net, so I suppose I shouldn’t blame you for not knowing how humankind got to where it is today.”

He’s not sure whether that means Adrian accepts his attempt at an apology or not, so he makes a grab for the bottle. Adrian’s faster, which Finstock decides is because the bottle was a bit closer to the other man. He tugs a little, and Adrian’s not giving up. That’s a good sign. “You know, I recently bought this European film, Iron Sky. It’s about Nazis.”

Adrian is still holding onto the bottle, and frowns at him. 

He leans closer. “From the _moon_.”

“What?” 

He grins at Adrian’s confusion. “You heard me. Wanna watch it together?” It’s his ultimate peace offering. Back at college, thrown together by the fact that they kinda knew each other from high school and were next to each other in dorms, watching cheesy horrorfilms had been the basis of their friendship. It was a good tradition, one that he has missed after their little falling out over a one-night-stand. But, well, in a town this small, there’s not a lot of choice for either of them. Women tend to think that Adrian shows too few emotions, while Finstock shows too many. So a gorgeous mystery woman showing up and preferring Adrian? Yeah, that had stung. 

“I think I’m free this Friday,” Adrian tells him. 

He grins. “Great! Bring the whiskey.” He lets go of the bottle, and gets up.

Adrian narrows his eyes at him. “I will bring popcorn.”

Fair enough. “Make sure it’s salted, see you at eight.” 

***

That Friday, it’s almost as if the falling out has never happened. They watch the film, laugh at the zeppelins in space, and Finstock doesn’t bring up Kate Argent until after they’ve both had some something to drink. Jack Daniel’s, this time, as Adrian stuck to his word and only brought popcorn.

“Her pick-up line was basically, ‘hey, so I heard you were a Chemistry teacher, tell me about setting fire to things’,” he says. “How did you not think she was completely psycho?”

Adrian sighs, slumped on the sofa. “The first thing you said to me after you heard I was a Chemistry major was ‘hey cool, let’s throw Molotov cocktails at the frathouse’. Besides, she was gorgeous.”

He nods at that. “But psycho.”

“The gorgeous ones usually are.”

“You said it.” They clink their glasses together, and finish up the whiskey. 

***

The next morning, he wanders into the livingroom and blinks at the mess. The whiskey bottle is still on the table, half empty, along with some bags of popcorn and candy. Adrian himself is still asleep on the sofa, his gangly limbs sprawled across the sofa and over the armrests. He’s going to feel like hell when he wakes up.

Finstock smiles to himself as he makes coffee. It’s good to be friends.


End file.
